The Truth
by Celey
Summary: Changed summary. A little story on Yamacha.


The Truth  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It is a commonly known fact that the truth can be distorted and twisted in so many shapes and forms until it is only recongized by one person, the victim of the false truths. Despite this being such a well-known fact, people still continue to embrace the hurtful rumors and cleverly concocted lies. One such victim of the rumors and the lies was Yamacha. Everyone knew about what once was with him and Bulma. The media found out about them after two days of them getting together. Rumors spreaded like wildfire, but they didn't get to Yamacha. When he was a desert bandit he had no need for newspaper, radios, or television. He had gotten his news from the travelling merchants, in which he seldom robbed from them.  
  
Things were going perfect for him and Bulma until the rumors grew worse. The media began to tell the public that Yamacha was a foreign prince, who was loaded with gold and jewels. That's when his fanclub started up and began chasing him wherever he went. The fanclub annoyed Yamacha to no end and he had done everything he could to try and get rid of them. Bulma did not see this, though. She only saw a bunch of obsessed girls out to get Yamacha and he doing nothing at all about it. To 'get back at him' she started to flirt with other men hoping to get him jealous. All she did was confuse him. Yamacha was very new to the game of love and he had begun to think that flirting with another was a part of the game. He started flirting with other girls, but he didn't go overboard and before he even started to flirt he would mention his girlfriend. The girls would understand.  
  
Bulma didn't understand any of this and in turn, grew even angrier. She began to cheat on him with several other guys, always setting it up so that Yamacha would find out. Yamacha did grow upset and he would leave for days at a time in order to vent his feelings. When he came back, Bulma would beg for his forgiveness. He would always forgive her, too, despite warnings coming from his best friend, Puar. No one else knew about what had been happening between him and Bulma except themselves and Puar. Everyone else remained oblivious.  
  
Then, after several long years, something happened. Something that brought about the false that did hurt Yamacha. It was another anniversary of their getting together and Yamacha had bought a very expensive gift for Bulma. As he was about to enter Capsule Corp. he had noticed that Bulma's ki was not inside but outside, in the backyard. There was another ki with her's. It was Vegeta's. He prepared himself for the worse and he dared a peek into the yard. There, as plain as day, was Bulma and Vegeta in a kissing frenzy. His preparation had done nothing for him.  
  
Several emotions hit him all at once and buried him underneath their rapids. He felt himself drowning. For a moment, he couldn't breathe, he was literally gasping for an intake of air. His blood was boiling because the man she was with was the very man that killed him, not too long ago. His heart broke into millions of pieces like thin glass hitting hard pavement from twenty feet up. After a minute or two, he regained his composure long enough to fly home and deal with the problem. He blasted the gift in his hand into smitherines and he forced himself to train. Puar didn't do anything to stop his training session knowing that he needed it. She knew what had happened, she didn't have to be told. She just knew.  
  
Two days later, Bulma called him to let him know that she was breaking up with him. Yamacha didn't say anything except 'I know' and then he hung up before she could speak. The media soon caught wind of their breakup and began making up several nasty stories about what Yamacha did that caused the breakup. Yamacha lost his job and his home due to the lying stories. He eventually returned to his old Desert Bandit Hideout, where he was safe from all of the cruelty that the world had to offer. Puar could have gotten herself out of the mess with the media had she stopped being his friend, but she continued to stick with him. She didn't leave his side for even a second and for that, Yamacha was glad.  
  
For a long time, Yamacha stayed away from populated areas. Puar was the one who went out in a different form and did things like shopping for necessities. Yamacha would always keep careful observation on her ki, just in case someone came along and tried to do harm to her. Eventually, the Z fighters tracked him down and forced him to go to the World Tournament, which unbeknownst to him at the time, was where the chaos that would become Majin Buu would come to light. After that, and a few other times, he stayed at his hideout.  
  
It was just him and his best friend, and sometimes he felt, only friend, Puar. It was all he really needed, he found out. All he really needed and that was what made him happy. His happiness provided resistance against the distortions of his truth. The truth that would never be known to the world, because of its ever-growing ignorance. That was just fine with him. The world didn't need to know about what really happened between him and Bulma. His friends didn't need to know, either. The damage had already been done. Yamacha never again went out looking for another love knowing that the world had made him an undesirable outcast.  
  
He didn't care, anymore. He was born an outcast and he was going to die an outcast, but at least he had a friend. A friend who understood him, inside and out. A friend that would never hurt him and stay with him forever and ever, beyond life and death. As long as he had that, he knew that the lies would not bring him anymore sorrow or pain. 


End file.
